New Perspective
by Your one and only source
Summary: I wanna live life from a new perspective. You'll come along because I love your face and I'll admire your expensive taste. Who cares? Divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a new perspective...So catch me up on getting out of here... C/V Future fic
1. Prologue

It had been exactly 5 years, 6 months and 3 days since I last saw her. She was attending the graduation. She looked as beautiful as ever in her emerald green dress and her black hair pulled up in a loose bun. I always thought Vanessa was too good for Nate Archibald, though never actually said anything. It was never clear whether she was attending the graduation because they were an item again or whether she was merely there to support an old friend. Whatever the case may be, I saw her standing there and it took my breath away.

Of course, Blair appeared at my side and I, as the dutiful boyfriend, kissed her and told her how proud I was of her. I really was proud of her. Though, it all seemed so rehearsed. It was like my entire future with Blair had been mapped out for me. She always had a plan and I suppose I was lucky enough to fit into it, though it was not what I really wanted. Then again, do we really know what we want when we graduate college?

I ended things that night and left for Paris. It was on that night I dreamed about her for the first time. Nothing sexual mind you, but she looked even more beautiful in the dream than I ever could have imagined. I pushed the dream from my mind the next day and went about business as usual. I never allowed myself to think of her. She was out of my league and I knew it. So, I focused on things that weren't. I built my empire. It was even larger than my father's and I hoped that wherever he was, he was proud of me.

This really isn't the story I want to tell. The story I want to tell is much more complicated than this. It involves love lost and found, betrayal, and fidelity. The last one was something that I never thought I'd be able to accomplish. But, this is my story. This is the true story of Charles Bartholomew Bass, in my own words…


	2. Three Wishes

That morning was like any other morning. I woke up, read the Times, drank my coffee and then headed to the office. Nothing about it seemed to suggest that things would change in a way that I would have never expected. The morning was full of dull meetings dealing with things that I really didn't understand. I didn't have to understand it. That's what I paid others to do. I was there for show and nothing else. After what seemed like endless meetings, I headed for my favorite bar: Le Chat Noir. It was right around the corner from my office and the best kept secret in all of Paris. I thought about offering to buy it once or twice then decided against it when I realized that buying it would destroy what made it special. I had a habit of taking perfect things and destroying them.

I walked through the door and was instantly greeted by my favorite bartender Louis. "Ah bonjour Monsieur Bass. Comment ca va?"

I grinned as I took my seat at the bar and saw that my favorite scotch was waiting for me. "Pas mal. Et toi?"

"Ca va bien, merci." He said with a grin.

I raised my glass to him in response and began to drink as I took in the scenery. This bar was truly the best kept secret in all of Paris. It was truly Parisian, from its décor to its clientele. I breathed in the atmosphere and grinned as I watched lovers dance on the dance floor and others waiting to fall in love.

I continued to observe until I heard the little bell rang announcing that there was another customer. I looked towards the door to see her standing there, looking more beautiful than I remembered. She was wearing one of her outfits that would have looked completely ridiculous on anyone else but her. I had to admire her sense of fashion. It was almost as ridiculous as some of my choices. Vanessa looked over at me and for the briefest of moments; I thought that she was going to walk out. To my surprise, she walked over to the seat next to me and sat down before ordering herself a drink.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she turned to me. "It's been a while."

"That it has." I agreed as I finished up my scotch and finally mustered up the courage to look over at her. "How've you been, Vanessa?"

The bartender brought her over her drink and as she took the drink, I noticed a diamond ring on her left hand. I couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed.

"I've been alright." She said before taking a drink and looking over at me with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Can't complain," I said with a shrug, "I've been in Paris for the past few years." I'm not sure why I added that last bit of information. Maybe a part of me was hoping that she had come looking for me before.

"Oh." Vanessa said with a nod. "That sounds like fun." She took another drink of her cocktail and we sat in silence.

"Once again, I can't complain." I said casually with a shrug. "What brings you to Paris?"

"Nate's here on business." She said uncomfortably. "We got engaged last month. He asked me to come with him."

Hearing her say that almost killed me though I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. She finally got the life she deserved. I should be happy for her. _The life she deserves is with you,_ a small voice said in the back of my head.

I forced a smile onto my face and pretended to be happy for her. "Congratulations." The truth was that I couldn't be happy for her. Something inside of me told me that she deserved better than Nate Archibald. He couldn't make her happy. Vanessa Abrams was a woman of class. There was no way that someone like Nate could tend to her every need. Yes, he may have had the money but he sure as hell didn't have the class or the intelligence to know what Vanessa wanted. He couldn't debate politics with her or talk about the latest play that they had seen.

"Thank you." She said quietly. I began to wonder what was running through her head. She looked distracted and dare I say it, a little disappointed. "How has life been treating you Chuck? I haven't seen your name in the papers in a while. I was beginning to wonder whether you had fallen off the face of the earth." Vanessa smiled that smile that made her different than any other woman that I had seen.

"No." I said with a small laugh. "I haven't fallen off the face of the earth; I've just been busy with my projects over here. I only go to New York for Christmas and that's only because Lily insists. She doesn't like me spending the holidays by myself." I shrugged and finished off my second scotch of the evening.

"I have to say that I agree with her." Vanessa said with a shrug. "No one should have to spend the holidays by themselves." She looked down at her drink and somehow, I got the impression that she was speaking from experience. I didn't have the courage to ask her about it so I changed the subject.

"What brings you to Le Chat Noir?" I asked before hailing the waiter and ordering another scotch and another of whatever Vanessa was drinking.

She finished of her drink and sighed. "Nate's working late again and it seemed so lonely in our apartment. I figured I'd take in some of the sights that Paris has to offer." Her eyes held a sadness that made me want to find Nate Archibald, wherever he was, and shake some sense into him. _That would never happen with you_, that annoying voice was whispering dangerous thoughts into the back of my mind again.

"Well, you picked the right place for a true Parisian experience." I said with a grin. "This bar is probably the best place in all of Paris. How did you find it?"

Vanessa took a drink from her glass. "Well, I guess it was kind of by accident. I was trying to get back to the apartment and I must have taken a wrong turn." She shrugged. "I'm glad that I did." Her brown eyes surveyed the bar with an appreciative grin. "This place is the best kept secret in all of Paris." She looked at me again with an almost childlike smile. I couldn't help but return the smile. It was as though the two of us shared a secret that was unknown to the rest of the world.

"I've been saying that for years." I grinned. "It's nice that someone else appreciates it as much as I do. I thought about buying it for a few years but I was afraid that I would ruin it."

"You? Ruin it?" Vanessa laughed and shook her head. "I can't see that being possible. Everything you take on as a business venture turns into a multibillion dollar profit. You definitely have the golden touch, Chuck."

"Ah," I said as I nodded, "but perhaps that's why I should just leave it alone. If it was to become commercialized then everyone would know about it and the best kept secret in all of Paris would be exposed."

Vanessa considered what I said for a few minutes before nodding herself. "I didn't think about it that way but you have a point. The appeal is that no one knows about it. You're right. Telling people about it and making it a mainstream bar would take away from its charm."

"Glad you see it my way." I said as I raised my glass to her. "To the best kept secret in all of Paris."

"To the best kept secret in all of Paris." She raised her glass in return before we both drank. Vanessa looked at her glass for a long while before she turned her glance back to me.

"What happened between you and Blair?" She asked suddenly. I couldn't bear for my eyes to meet hers. The shame of what I did still haunted me when I wasn't thinking about something else. I knew that Blair was in love with me but I wasn't the one for her. Blair gave her whole heart to me and asked for nothing in return except my own. Sadly, I couldn't give it to her no matter how much I wanted to and I desperately wanted her to have my heart. Something always stopped me. I knew that Blair deserved the best and she deserved to have someone that could be with her and attend to her every need. Blair was a lot like Vanessa in that sense. Both women were special but in very different ways.

"I wasn't aware that you cared, Abrams." I said with an amused grin, hoping that she would drop the subject. I didn't want her to know that I couldn't give away my heart.

"Don't change the subject." She said, seeing right through my game. "Blair was a mess for months. Luckily, Dan was there to pick up the pieces." Vanessa ran her hands through her curly hair.

I stared at her for a while, unsure of what to say or even where to begin. "I couldn't give her what she needed." It was the simplest answer that I could think of that made the most sense. I could give a thousand reasons and explanations but they would probably be the truth sprinkled with lies to soften the blow.

Vanessa nodded. "I figured. I mean, it was crazy that we thought that Chuck Bass could ever commit to someone. I guess a leopard can't change their spots."

"I could for the right girl." I said and looked into her eyes, searching for what was running through her mind. She seemed conflicted. I could tell that she wanted me to elaborate, perhaps even tell her that she was that girl. Maybe she was that girl but someone like Vanessa deserved the best and I was far from it.

She looked away and snorted with laughter. "I'll believe it when I see it." She finished her first drink and started on the one that I ordered for her. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Surprisingly, it wasn't as awkward as both of us thought that it might be. It was strangely comforting.

I finally decided to break the silence and ask her the question that had been burning in my mind since she had walked into the bar.

"When's the big day?" I asked, trying to hide the cynicism in my voice.

"What?" Vanessa's gaze snapped up to me. "Oh…" She paused, trying to find the right wording. "It hasn't been decided yet. Nate's so busy with work and we both decided on a long engagement." Her eyes were now avoiding mine and I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling me. "It's fine. I mean, it's not like I'm in any hurry to get married." She shrugged and downed the rest of her drink. I could tell that I struck a nerve with her though she'd never actually admit it.

"Well, make sure to let me know when it is. I'll save the date." It wasn't a lie that I had spoken. I really would save the date. I would attend the wedding only to see how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. Maybe I would even pretend for a second that it was me at the end of the aisle thought it would only be for a fleeting second and I would get drunk the second I could to forget it.

"Chuck, don't." She said with a sigh. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" I asked with confusion. "I merely asked you if you would let me know when you and Nathaniel," I could barely get the name out, "were tying the knot so I could be there for my childhood friend. Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime."

"No," Vanessa agreed, "it's not a crime but you waltzing into my life and silently passing judgment on my life isn't fair. You were the one that ended things with me? Remember?"

How could I forget? I was afraid of what everyone would say about me. I saw what they did to Serena and I refused to let that happen to me. So, we went our separate ways that morning and I moved on to some nameless girl who I had met in a bar. Vanessa called me a few times afterwards but after the third time of calling without any response, she stopped trying. I told myself that maybe if she kept calling, eventually, I would have picked up and we would have talked. I, however, knew that my pride would always be my downfall when it came to my happiness.

"Touché," I said softly, "I wish you and Nate nothing but happiness." I put some money on the bar and picked up my jacket.

Vanessa sighed and shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that Chuck. I just meant…" She trailed off as she sighed again, "I don't know what I meant."

I paused for a second and looked at her. Her face remained unreadable. I hated that about her. I could read a thousand people's faces but Vanessa Abrams seemed damn near impossible.

Slowly, I sat back down beside her with a shake of my head. "Don't worry about it. I deserved that."

"You were kind of an ass." Vanessa said with a grin as she nudged me lightly. I couldn't help but smile. Vanessa was never one to sugar coat things. She had an abruptness that was refreshing. Most people told me whatever I wanted to hear.

"That I was. How kind you are to remind me." I said with a small laugh.

Vanessa shrugged. "It's just one of my many charms my dear." She looked at her watch and winced. "I should probably get going. Nate will probably be home any minute and I don't want him to worry about me." She picked up her purse and rummaged around for a few seconds before finding the money to pay off her tab.

"It was nice seeing you again Chuck. I hope that we'll run into each other again." She smiled at me.

I stood up and paid my tab as well. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that." Vanessa protested. "It's only a few blocks and it's not that dark out."

"Please," I said as I walked with her to the door. "I insist." I've always been a bit of a masochist. It killed me that I couldn't be with Vanessa yet I couldn't bring myself to walk away. She had floated back into my life and I wasn't about to lose her again.

Vanessa sighed and after a few minutes of deliberation, she finally nodded. "Alright, fine. You can walk me home but only because it's almost dark."

I grinned devilishly and held the door open for her. "I'll take it." Together, we walked towards her apartment in silence.

"So," I finally began, "what brings Nate to Paris? I always thought that he was going to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and work in American politics."

"Well, he is, kind of." She told me. "Nate just got an entry level job at the American Embassy over here. His grandfather set it up." Vanessa shrugged. "When he asked me to go with him, I couldn't say no. Paris is such an amazing city. I'd be a fool to pass it up."

I nodded agreement. "It is an amazing city. It's modern with an old world charm. It's kind of how I like to think of myself: Humphrey Bogart with a modern day twist."

Vanessa looked over at me in surprise. "You know who Humphrey Bogart is? I don't believe it."

"Out of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she had to walk into mine." I replied as I shrugged. "Casablanca happens to be one of my favorite movies."

"Chuck Bass a classic film fan. Who would have thought." Vanessa said in an almost skeptical voice. "I never pegged you for a classic movie kind of guy."

"Well, I'm full of surprises Abrams." I said casually, "I'm sure that Nathaniel watches plenty of classic movies with you then you two discuss their cinematic worth."

Vanessa blushed slightly. "That's really none of your concern Chuck. And I'll have you know that Nate really likes some of the classics. Last week, we went to see _La Grande Illusion_. He said that he really enjoyed it."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. There was no way that Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald sat through a film that was not only in black and white, but also in a language that he couldn't understand.

"I'm sure that he enjoyed the nap he got while pretending to watch the movie." I said with a shrug. "Nathaniel was never the type to appreciate art."

Vanessa glared at me and was about to say something before we both heard a voice from behind us calling her name. Both of us knew oh-too-well who the owner of the voice was.

She turned around and plastered a smile on her face. "Nate! I didn't expect you home so early. I thought you had to work late."

Nate put his arms around her and kissed her. I felt the cold sting of jealousy as I watched the two of them.

"I was supposed to." He replied, "But I weaseled my way out of it." Nate looked over at me with shock. I guess I was the last person he expected to see here, much less walking his fiancée home. He smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He released Vanessa and walked over toward me. "How've you been? I haven't seen you since the day of graduation." Nate held out his hand and Vanessa watched the two of us anxiously

I shrugged and smiled as I took his hand in mine. "I've been alright. Life's been treating me fairly well. How about yourself?"

Nate smiled and looked over to Vanessa. "Well, I guess you've heard the good news. Vanessa and I are engaged."

"I did hear that." I said and forced yet another smile onto my face. "Congratulations. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy."

"I think we will." Nate put his arm around Vanessa and kissed her forehead. "I still can't get over the fact that she said yes."

"Neither can I." I said truthfully. This was just too much for me. I couldn't take any more of it. "Well, I'd better be going. I have a business dinner to attend to."

"Wait," Nate said, "how about the three of us do lunch one day this week."

While I wasn't looking forward to spending an afternoon with Nate, Vanessa would be there and it would be a chance to spend time with her. "Sounds good. Call my office." I gave them both a smile before hailing the nearest cab, quickly getting in and driving off. My favorite quote from Casablanca kept playing over and over in my head. Out of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she had to walk into mine….


End file.
